Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2/Tag Team Terror
The Tag Team Terror '''was the third Tag Team Terror, held during the second series of Robot Wars Extreme. Format Two teams, each with two robots, enter the arena at once. Only one member from each team is allowed to battle at any one time. If a robot wishes to let its team-mate into the action, it is to return to its CPZ. There, the robots can switch out and tag. Having said that, these rules were very frequently broken. This tournament featured eight teams, similar to the last Extreme, so the format was a simple knock-out tournament. Competing Teams *Sumpthing & S.M.I.D.S.Y. *X-Terminator & Mini Morg *Mighty Mouse & Velocirippa *Hydra & Barbaric Response *Lightning & Steel Avenger *Nasty Humphrey & Stinger *Pussycat & Diotoir *Bulldog Breed & Robochicken Round 1 Sumpthing & SMIDSY vs X-Terminator & Mini Morg S.M.I.D.S.Y. was the first out of its two to come out and fight in Round 1 against X-Terminator, after S.M.I.D.S.Y. was hit by X-Terminator's axe once, it tagged Sumpthing to take its place. After X-Terminator tagged Mini Morg, S.M.I.D.S.Y. came out and pushed Mini Morg back into its corner with X-Terminator while S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s own team-mate Sumpthing was getting chased around by the house robots. S.M.I.D.S.Y. then found itself against the arena wall getting axed by X-Terminator many times before ending up in the CPZ along with Sumpthing where both were counted out in the last 10 seconds allowing X-Terminator and Mini Morg to go through. Winners: '''X-Terminator & Mini Morg Mighty Mouse & Velocirippa vs Hydra & Barbaric Response Velocirippa started by fighting Hydra, warding off hammer blows from Hydra but suddenly breaking down. It was counted out and eliminated, leaving Mighty Mouse alone. The pair lost the fight after it was targeted by Barbaric Response, who flipped it around the arena. Hydra then slammed Mighty Mouse into the side wall. Mighty Mouse tried to escape the two opponents, but failed. Hydra then slammed the helpless Mighty Mouse into the pit release, before shunting it down the pit for the win. Winners: Hydra & Barbaric Response Lightning & Steel Avenger vs Nasty Humphrey & Stinger Lightning tussled with Nasty Humphrey in the opening seconds, before attacking Stinger once. The Steel Avenger tagged out and put up a fight against Stinger, but ended up pitting Stinger and itself. Lightning was left to fight Nasty Humphrey alone, and it managed to get Nasty Humphrey tipped against the side wall where it took damage from Mr Psycho. The time ran out, and Lightning had scored enough points to progress through to the next round. Winners: Lightning & Steel Avenger Pussycat & Díotóir vs Bulldog Breed & Robochicken Pussycat and Diotoir didn't put up much of a defence of their Tag Team Title. Pussycat was flipped of out the arena almost instantly by Bulldog Breed, who then flipped Diotoir over. Winners: Bulldog Breed & Robochicken Semi-Finals Hydra & Barbaric Response vs X-Terminator & Mini Morg Hydra and X-Terminator were the first two out. X-Terminator landed one axe blow on Hydra before Hydra flipped X-Terminator into Dead Metal who sliced into its scoop. X-Terminator ran off to tag its team-mate Mini Morg and Hydra tagged Barbaric Response who flipped Mini Morg over but due to its shape, it rolled back on its wheels and then it tagged X-Terminator to come out again. This time, X-Terminator managed to get Hydra's partner into Dead Metal and again Barbaric Response tagged Hydra and from then on, it was the opposing team taking on Hydra. Hydra flipped and slammed Mini Morg all over the place before flipping it into Growler who dragged it out of the CPZ and it broke down resulting in Refbot counting it out. Hydra and Barbaric Response then ganged up on X-Terminator for the rest of the fight. Hydra and Barbaric Response went through to the final as Growler had put Mini Morg down the pit. Winners: Hydra & Barbaric Response Bulldog Breed & Robochicken vs Lightning & Steel Avenger Bulldog Breed threw Lightning over onto its back against the arena wall, where it could not self-right from. Bulldog Breed continued to flip it, propping it on the arena wall. The Steel Avenger ran in to free its teammate, before Bulldog Breed attack Lightning again, leaving it on its back. Soon after, Growler ran up Bulldog Breed, who came very close to toppling the House Robot on several occasions. Bulldog Breed then flipped The Steel Avenger over onto the arena wall. Bulldog Breed continued to flip The Steel Avenger, whilst Lightning was counted out. However, it was Robochicken who ended the battle by immobilising The Steel Avenger with its flipper. Defeating those two, Bulldog Breed was through to the finals. Winners: Bulldog Breed & Robochicken Finals Bulldog Breed & Robochicken vs Hydra & Barbaric Response Bulldog Breed threw Hydra up and over, leaving Barbaric Response to come in and help its teammate. However, Barbaric Response broke down, and Bulldog Breed flipped over Hydra once again to win the fight. Bulldog Breed won the Tag Team Terror alongside Robochicken, whom it flipped over to amusement at the end. Winners: Bulldog Breed & Robochicken